


The Row

by ZoeSong



Category: C.B. Strike (TV), Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith, Strike (TV)
Genre: Boxers, Developing Relationship, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Disputes, Domestic Fluff, F/M, knickers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-15 09:32:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16060331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeSong/pseuds/ZoeSong
Summary: Robin and Strike have their first row whilst living together.





	1. Knickers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dianasilverman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dianasilverman/gifts).



> Written pre-LW. 
> 
> For dianasilverman -- a bit of Strike fic to cheer you up while LW is on its way. Although hopefully, by now, it's arrived. :)

~~

 

“Robin! Can you get your knickers out of here!”

Robin appeared at the bathroom door with a surprised look on her face, which quickly registered his exasperation. She whisked the offending pink knickers out of his hand. “Sorry!” Her tone was defensive as she whirled and pulled the bathroom door shut behind her, slamming it loudly. 

Strike blew out a breath. He’d been over the top and he knew it. But it was driving him nuts, knickers and bras all over the bath, not to mention her make-up and hair dryer on the counter. 

But he’d been ridiculously angry about it. He should go apologize. 

And yet, here he was, already stripped, ready for a shower. No robe and no crutches to hobble out to the kitchen with. And it would feel odd apologizing wearing nothing but a towel. He hopped into the shower, planning on being fast.

When he got out, he put on clean underwear and hopped out to the bed to put on his prosthesis, listening for Robin’s movements getting ready for the day. He heard nothing. “Robin?” There was no response.

Hurriedly he got the prosthesis on, then went out to the kitchen. No Robin. She must have gone down to the office already. _Damn, I’ve upset her_.

Just then there was the sound of the keys in the door, and she came in. She looked up, seeming surprised to see him standing there in his underwear. “Hiya.”

“You came back.”

She gave him a curious look. “Of course. I just nipped out for some milk – we were out.” She waggled the bag in her right hand, her keys jingling. “Also got us these.” With her other hand she held up a small white paper bag through which the scent of his favorite pastries wafted. The corners of her mouth lifted.

“Why’d you do that?” His query came out unintentionally sharp in his incredulity. 

Her face dropped and she stared at him in confusion. “But you love these. Are you that angry about the knickers?” 

“No, no. I mean…I was an ass and you’re being so nice.” He stared at her dumbfounded.

“Oh. Well, it was only a little row. We’re bound to have them now and then, living together in a small place and both being very assertive people.” She smiled at him, then turned and went into the kitchen, putting the two bags on the counter. She checked the kettle, which she must have filled earlier, then turned it on.

He was still standing by the door, staring. 

She looked back at him. “What?”

“You’re so easy.”

“Easy?”

“If I’d bellowed at Charlotte like that, I’d be nursing wounds now. You didn’t even throw anything.”

Robin got a strange, slightly sheepish look on her face. 

“What?”

“Actually…I threw my knickers. But only on the bed. Then I went to put the kettle on and realized there was no milk, got dressed and put them on.” She grinned as she patted her arse playfully.

“That’s some temper.” He grinned back at her, then smiled apologetically.

“I can’t stay mad at you.”

“C’mere.” 

Robin slipped out of the kitchen and into his arms. 

“I’m sorry. I’m just a grumpy old bear.”

“I’m sorry too. I know you like things neat. I meant to get my things out of the bath before you showered. I guess I got too used to leaving things in there when I was living with the girls – you should have seen all the unmentionables we left in the bath. We just shoved them aside and did our thing. I didn’t realize it was bothering you that much. I wish you’d said something sooner.”

He shook his head. “It wasn’t really bothering me all that much. But I keep forgetting to move them before I’m in the shower stall. Half the time I’ve already started the shower and then I have to move them or I’ll get them wet. And if I put them on the towel rack where I can reach, I’m likely to knock them off when I grab the towel. So I have to hop out of the shower and put them over on the counter.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t want you to slip! I wanted to spare you having to move them at all.”

“Doesn’t matter.”

“But it must or you wouldn’t have gotten so upset.”

Strike sighed. “Well, I was mad at the whole situation. We should have a bigger flat – this place is barely big enough for one, let alone two. But we aren’t bringing in enough money to afford it. So I was taking out my frustration on you.”

“On my poor innocent knickers!”

He chuckled.

“Well, I’m not worried about it. Things will improve. Now come on and let’s have breakfast. Although, all this talk of knickers and you standing here in your boxers does give me other ideas.”

Strike smiled broadly. 

 

~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t recall whether either Strike or Robin take milk in their tea (I know he likes his the color of creosote, likely not), but milk seemed like something they might need and run out of that Robin could pop down to the shop for.


	2. Clear Skies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-row puffy-cloud fluffiness. With a 10% chance of angst.

~~

Sometime later, Strike and Robin were stretching luxuriously in bed, entwined in the sheets. 

“That was nice,” Strike murmured into Robin’s hair. 

“Mmm, lovely,” agreed Robin.

“That’s the good thing about rows –– make-up sex.”

“I wouldn’t know…well, until now.”

“You’ve never had make-up sex?” Strike was surprised, considering how stormy Robin and Matthew’s marriage had been. 

“No, things were chilly with Matthew for days after a row. Of course, half of that was me reacting to him.” She snuggled closer to Strike. “ _You_ may storm, but the storm blows over quickly. He could really hold a grudge.”

“Sorry, that must have been hard.”

“Well, _you_ only blamed me for being forgetful about the knickers. He would’ve blamed it on my whole _being_ –– he’d say how flaky I am and how I never accomplish anything.”

“Christ!”

“And it would all be your fault.”

“My fault?”

“Well, me working for you. And of course he believed you were always just waiting to make a move on me.”

Strike smiled wickedly, moving in to kiss her in that little spot behind her ear that she loved. “Well, he might’ve been right about that part,” his voice was muffled as he trailed kisses further down her neck and shoulder.

Robin giggled in protest and tried to wriggle away. “Cormoran, we have a client in an hour!”

Strike looked up, staring at her. 

“What?” She peered at him curiously.

“Not for a whole hour?” Suddenly, hungrily, he resumed his mission to kiss his way down Robin’s lovely body. 

Robin sighed happily and succumbed to his kisses.

~~


End file.
